Oblitus
by SummerSun15
Summary: When Leo wakes up soaked to the skin, in the middle of a street, at midnight, all he has to do is figure out how he got there. But that proves slightly more difficult than he first thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I know I haven't posted anything in a while, I blame these things called mocks and this government guy called Michael Gove... Anyway, enjoy! :) Summer x**

* * *

Raining.

That was the first thing he was sure of; it was raining. He could smell it, the scent of muddy water on concrete as it pooled around his shoulders, splashing off his face and soaking his clothes. Then he felt the cold, seeping through his skin and freezing his bones. Which, by the way, really _ached_.

He groaned, disorientated, forcing his eyes open and then only seeing darkness. But it was a darkness permeated with tiny dots of glowing light. Wait… they were stars, and he was staring at the sky.

He lying was on his back. At night.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, feeling every muscle in his body protest as he did so. Glancing around him, he realised he was sitting in the middle of a street. The buildings on either side of him were imposing and faceless, giving him no clue as to where he actually was. He glanced around desperately for a minute for some kind of sign, because he really had no idea.

Blinding lights flashed in his face, and he threw himself to the side of the road as a car skidded past him. Dirty water sprayed over his back and into his mouth and down his neck, and he would have started shivering and coughing if he hadn't been doing so already. From the pavement, he clambered to his feet and stared down at himself. His jeans, recently bought, were now torn and stained, and even singed in places. And his t-shirt had a massive slash right down the centre of it.

What the..?

He scanned the area, growing more confused by the minute. Where was he? The place was so plain, ordinary, without signposts or anything remotely helpful. More to the point, how had he even got here? The last thing he could remember was, well, he wasn't even sure. Everything was so foggy at the moment. He rubbed his temples hard, in the vain hope that that would do any good. All it did was highlight how icy his fingertips were.

He hugged his arms to himself in an attempt to keep warm. What was that last thing he'd done? He tried to organise his thoughts but it was like trying to grab at handfuls of water. He'd been… Well, he'd been in the lab. And Adam had been there, because he'd been making fun of him. And Bree, she'd been there too, because when he'd asked her for help she'd just smacked both of them over the head and carried on setting up a twitter profile. Had Chase been there? No, he'd arrived later with Mr D because they had been working together on something. What had they been working on? Oh, God knows…

The wind was starting to pick up, biting into his already freezing skin to the point where he was feeling sick. He still had no idea where he was, but he knew he needed to get indoors before hypothermia set in. He choose a random direction and forced his tired, aching body to start moving, hoping desperately that he'd find a signpost somewhere before the rain got too heavy for him to see.

After a few minutes, a deep burning pain started radiating from his leg, making him limp and forcing him to slow down. He reached down to pull the ruined fabric away from his shin and saw a long, ugly burn mark tracing its way over his skin. Well, brilliant. He would normally have started retching at that point but he was too cold to care. And he didn't need to be told that being too cold to properly feel a second-degree burn was a very bad thing.

He had to figure out where he was. Fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm amazed that so many people like this already, so here's the next chapter :) Summer x**

* * *

It was nearly ten minutes later when he found a bus shelter to stand under. It wasn't much, but he greatly preferred the sound of water pounding on the plastic roof instead of the sound of it pounding on his head. He was shaking like a leaf by now and he couldn't quite feel his hands. By the glow of the orange streetlight to his left he could just make out the bus timetable, which told him that he was about fifteen miles away from the house and that, judging by what his watch said, the next bus wasn't due for another twenty minutes. Well, great.

He perched on the metal bench behind him, then decided it would be better to curl up to try and preserve his body heat, which wasn't much to begin with. The burn on his leg was starting to sting quite badly now, and he getting hit with constant waves of nausea. Despite the fact he'd woken up in the middle of a street, fatigue was making his brain go all fuzzy and he couldn't quite think straight.

He had to figure out what had happened, or at least make up something to tell the bus driver. Wait, the bus… Oh, God, he didn't have any money…

He fished around in his pocket in the vague sleepy hope that some means of payment would turn up, and then froze, because his fingers closed on something fat and papery. Pulling it out, he saw he was holding a massive bunch of $100 bills. The first few were soggy from the rain, but the rest were fine to use.

Well, that would pay for the bus. But what on earth was he _doing_ with it?

He had to get things straightened out in his head. Besides, he had nearly half an hour to kill before he could get home. He started by thinking through what he remembered about that morning- or at least, what he guessed was that morning, because he couldn't be sure. Adam and Bree had been in the lab with him, he knew that much. And what had they been doing? Oh, yeah, messing around. Right.

-0-

"S'up, little dude?" Adam was grinning at him like a maniac, leaning casually against the counter as if he didn't have some diabolical scheme up his sleeves. Which Leo knew wasn't true. "Can you come over here?"

"Nope." He didn't even have to look up to know that his older brother had just pointed over to where a thin wire was snaked across the floor, ready to trip him up.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm not stupid."

"Well, I dunno about that," Adam frowned. "You did say yesterday that tuna was a fish. I mean, come on, everyone knows it's a cow."

"Oh, ha ha- Wait, what? That doesn't even make…" Leo didn't bother to finish the sentence and instead watched as the taller boy sidled up to Bree.

"Hey, Bree, do you want to-"

"No."

"Well, that was mean." He pouted and turned away. "Now the only one who's gonna fall for it is Chase. It's no fun if it's just Chase."

"Can't you think of some better pranks to pull?" Bree glanced up from her laptop for long enough to stop tweeting about how much she loved Demi Lovato's new album. "You always use that one."

"Not always. Last night, I put a fish in your closet."

"There's a fish in my closet?" Bree screeched, jumping up as if the chair had just used her as a pincushion and disappearing upstairs in a pink blur of super speed.

Adam chuckled to himself, grinning. "Nope, but you'll figure that out by yourself."

A noise from the elevator alerted Leo to the fact that Mr Davenport and Chase had just arrived, and a scream from Chase as he inevitably tripped on the wire and skidded across the floor confirmed it. The youngest bionic glared at Adam.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"Shh, guys, that's not important!" Mr Davenport had made his way over to his computer and was motioning with his hands for everyone to be quiet. "I've got a new mission for you, and it's a really important one, so I need you all to focus. Hey, where's Bree?"

"Oh, there's a fish in her closet," Adam piped up.

"Um, ok." He only looked concerned for half a second. "Anyway, have you guys heard of Hampton's Incorporated?" He paused, waiting for them to nod before realising that they didn't have a clue what he was on about. "Well, they make these really awesome toys- which I don't buy, of course. But looking at their records, they aren't just making gifts for children to play with." Tapping away on the keyboard, he pulled up some official looking documents and started to scroll down until he reached the one he wanted. Chase frowned at the screen.

"Hang on a second, those are the kind of materials you need to make missiles."

"No, they're exactly what you need to make missiles." Mr Davenport let out a low whistle. "And this is a multi-million dollar company, so if they are making weapons, then they're going to be selling them to the highest bidder."

Bree chose that moment to race back into the lab, slapping Adam on the arm before joining in the conversation. "Which means that missiles are now available to exactly the kind of people that we don't want to get their hands on missiles?"

"Exactly. And we've got to stop that." The older man strolled away from them and over to the large screen on the back wall. After pressing a few more buttons, a blue and white floor plan appeared, which Leo guessed was the layout of wherever the company was making the weapons. "This is the factory where they produce their toys. But, if you look carefully," he paused to type something in, which caused the image to rotate and reveal a whole new floor that hadn't been visible before. "There's a massive undiscovered level beneath, where I reckon they're making the missiles. And I need you guys to get in there and shut it down." He turned away from the screen to face them.

Adam, Bree and Chase seemed to be nodding, but Leo had a nagging suspicion in the back his mind.

"Mr D, if all they had to do was get inside and get rid of a supply of missiles, that would be easy, especially as Adam's got his electric-blasty-whatsit," he gestured with his hands to demonstrate the oldest bionic's explosive powers. "So why is this such a big mission?"

"Ah." Donald stared down at his feet while he answered. "The security is crazy. Trained guards at every entrance, cameras in every room and every corridor, and a hotline straight to the police and the FBI at the first sign of trouble. Knocking out even one of the guards will trigger it. The thing is… I don't know how to get you in."

While he had been speaking, Chase had been studying the image, and he took Mr Davenport's silence as chance to point something out.

"If you look just _there_," he waved his finger towards the left of the picture. "That's a rubbish chute right? Would they have guards on that?"

"I don't think so, but it only goes one way. If you tried going down it, you'd get stuck once you reached the building. It can only be opened from the inside."

Chase threw the rubbish chute an annoyed look for ruining his plan, but Leo was already working on it.

"Hang on, so… Say you had someone on the inside to open the chute for you. That way, you could get in the building without seeing any guards or tripping the alarms, right?"

"Yes, I guess," Bree nodded. "But getting someone to infiltrate the building would be way too dangerous. Besides, all three of us will need to go down and destroy the weapons, and whoever's in the building will need to keep people away and won't be able to come down with us. We've got no one to do it."

The youngest one in the room pointed proudly at himself. "Yes, you have. You've got me."


End file.
